Andrew Hussie
- Sepulchritude ▾= - Normal= - Caliborn= }} - Whale= }} |-|Cosplay ▾= - Troll= - Dave= - Pupa= - UU= - Felt ▾= - Suit= - English= }} - God Tier ▾= - Hood Up= - Hood Down= }} }} |-|Robot= |bg-color = #E0E0E0 |caption = |first= 003570 |aka = AH, Orange guy, Liesmith 2000, The Prevaricator |title= Huss of Lips (... ) |relations= Vriska Serket - Fiancée (Unrequited) Meenah Peixes - Loved forever (if she brings him a horse in Openbound) MSPA Reader - Object of sexual interest |specibus= Unknown; but has wielded a broom and pistol. |home= Boston, his Study |music= |pesterlogs = |-|Act 6/I4= (28 pp.) |-|Act 6/5/1x2= (5 pp.) |-|Act 6/I5= }} Andrew Hussie is the creator of MS Paint Adventures and the coolest person in the Universe. Obviously, we are massive fans of his work. His most recent adventure is . Self Insertion His first appearance was in Problem Sleuth, where he becomes . Later, he appeared in Homestuck to present a first-year summary, as well as a second recap. The sequence was highly indulgent, and was noted by himself to be a "terrible idea". He was the one who tried to name Jack Noir "Spades Slick", and is shown to be the owner of a certain awesome horse painting. The second recap is completely silly. This silliness was accomplished by using Jack Noir's fourth wall. He appears again in Act 5 Act 1, this time in a troll cosplay – at least until the paint rubs off and one of the horns falls off his headband. He had been chased up into a creepy attic containing a freaky wolf head by some bullies, and that he was later going to ride a long magic dog through town and fuck their shit up (these are references to the book The Neverending Story). Under the influence of Vriska Serket, and following an unseen process where Falkor and one of Dave's shirts, he . Two more fourth walls have broken, revealing two meta-layers beyond this authorial self-insertion: the MSPA site that has one more story than we do, and a Jailbreak-like place where characters have access to the Strife Specibus and a familiar-looking stump. Andrew shows up again for the third Homestuck summary, posing as , wearing felt duds and the cairo overcoat. However, he quickly states that he is in fact not English and points out that everyone falling for his Clever Disguise is indeed stupid. He then hangs the aforementioned coat in front of the fourth wall, so as not to spoil the "little moment" between Jade and Jadesprite. Later in the story, but possibly earlier in everyone else's timeline, intercepted Aradia's ancestor's attempts to break through the Fifth Wall into Andrew's Study. Andrew then took advantage of the damage caused by the repeated chair-banging to escape into 's apartment by punching through the glass. That's just how he rolls. He has that his repeated self-insertions will eventually result in a point where he interacts directly with the storyline, but only in a space taking up precisely one yard. It is exceedingly likely that this is the "yellow yard" that Jade mentioned to Karkat relating to their escape from the Scratch, confusing the troll to no end. In the next appearance, he is now a robot, and expresses that he likes to have all the characters dead. He proceeds to fuck up the story before realizing how fast nanoseconds fly by. On his , he refers to his appearance as a robot as a literal form of deus ex machina. In Act 6 Intermission 2, he has inserted himself yet again – nursing Spades Slick back to health "like the little bird he is". However, Spades refuses to consume the milk hailing from a centaur-like type of lusus. Also in this insertion, Hussie is wearing a certain pair of horns and a costume, complete with grey face paint–leading to multiple speculations concerning uranianUmbra and Calmasis from post-Scratch Rose's Complacency of the Learned. Hussie is then confronted by . He attempts to Scratch's to kill . He realizes too late that the Magnum is out of ammunition, and in a last ditch effort he tries to . It does not work. He is then riddled by bullets from 's , and , complete with his own "Dead" tag, confirming it. Following this, in the afterlife, he is seen in a desert filled with hoofbeasts, seemingly unconscious, until he (with the Ring of Life) proposed to Vriska, who had accidentally come across his body. She . Later on, when Tavrisprite explodes, Vriska talks to Tavros about being followed by an "orange guy". Tavros has no idea what she's talking about, but we see him in the background, hiding behind a rock and stalking Vriska. One can surmise he's been following her ever since she rejected his proposal; however, if Meenah brings him the pretzeled Horse Hitcher in Openbound Part 1, he immediately forgets about Vriska and takes to trailing after Meenah. In the second part of Openbound, he appears in an Easter egg accessible while playing as Cronus: he emerges from a hidden chest and offers to date Cronus, then reveals the date was merely a ruse designed to let him get near Cronus' seahorse dad and rides it into the air. In the final part, he hides out near Vriska, Tavros and John, trying to figure out how to get his ring back from John. Meenah offers to sell him a ring she stole from Cronus and he pays for it using the entire Kickstarter fund for the Homestuck Adventure Game. While playing as Damara, if you attempt to visit Aranea's exposition booth Hussie will be there instead, offering his own commentary on the pre-scratch trolls. Upon entering his game session, Caliborn discovers a network of towers that allows him to speak directly to Hussie through the narrative prompt. Hussie has served as a mentor figure to Caliborn, explaining more information about his game session and providing him with advice on what to do next. He is able to control the background music in this scene, but can by no means control Caliborn, except through mind games, flattery, and trickery (all of which he frequently employs). Gallery Andrewstand.png|The man himself Ps240.jpg|Way to break the 4th wall, numbskull! Andrewhussiehomestuck.gif|Self insertion is always a terrible idea. AH Troll make-up.gif|Always. OGeuphoria.jpg|Olive Garden Euphoria. Hussiebot and Ms Paint.gif|Oh, yeah. Those people. Aren't they all dead? Hussie nursing Slick.gif|MS. PAINT!!! Is that soup ready yet? He's being a dick. 04790.gif|The dude is ALWAYS already here. 04810.gif|DEAD FLIPPETY.png|Hussie's avatar displays lips. Trivia *Andrew Hussie was born looking the way he looks on the right. Ever since being born, he has dedicated his whole life solely to MS Paint Adventures. *Many years ago he wrote some software involving color for his dad's company known as Master Colors. He still applies this knowledge to his colored artwork. *Andrew is the son of Charles Dutton, and as the son of the First Son of Skaia, may be considered the First Grandson of Skaia. As such he is currently the second [[Lil Cal|most important character in Homestuck]]. *Andrew Hussie currently derives his entire subsistence in Boston solely from MSPA. One way of helping him do so is by buying the most important piece of a troll cosplayer uniform. *He owns the mythical painting of a Flaming Steed fighting a Football Player atop the Himalayas, which he acquired with the help of money donated from readers: $425 to be exact. *One of his worst weaknesses is Fancy Santas. *Andrew is also a master of Fortsmithing, as well as an expert on hunk rumps. *He somewhat recently received another amount of money donated by readers so that he could receive a "celestial soul portrait" from a gentleman of purportedly lesser artistic talents. Unfortunately, he kept the money for himself and made a similarly styled portrait himself instead. He promised to instead use the money for a trip to Olive Garden. He recently went, and had the shit scared out of him. *In the "troll" self-insertion, Andrew wears Kanaya's shirt because his sign is Virgo, and because . He is also a hero of Space (unless he's just cosplaying), sharing Kanaya's aspect as well. *He is romantically attracted to all of his characters (especially Vriska Serket , but not Cronus Ampora, as Andrew ). *He is an expert on the Animes (especially Discworld), due to his psychic powers granting him the ability to commune with the Animes. * He is not . That would be dumb. *Andrew Hussie, since deactivating his original two Formspring accounts due to site difficulties and inability to keep up with submitted questions, has opted instead to join the wonderful world of Tumblr, which can be found right over here. *A pseudo-archive of his old formspring answers can also be found on tumblr. *Andrew Hussie is impervious to the nervous breakdowns that crush lesser artists, will never luxuriate in retirement and can never die.http://www.mspaforums.com/showthread.php?26916-Recent-Update-Thread-4-1-3&p=3390435#post3390435 seems to have just died. ** Coincidentally, he died in almost the same way as Alpha Dave after Bec Noir diverted a barrage of bullets to him. ***More coincidentally is that, since is in fact Caliborn, he was killed by a Hero of Time. This is the complete opposite to Jade (a Hero of Space) who accidentally killed Dave (a Hero of Time). *He has the ability to work in Hell Mode, exponentially reducing his work/time ratio. *His lips inspire awe and wonder in all his fans. *He is related to Doc Holliday on his mother's side as stated in the 2nd to last paragraph . *In the post-Scratch universe, instead of taking a new leap in webcomics and starting Midnight Crew, Andrew wrote a sequel to Problem Sleuth, Problem Sleuth 2. Jane Crocker thinks this was a great decision. *Andrew's lips are the equivalency of the highest level of God Tier. *On the , a picture of Vriska is shown on the corner. The picture was originally a collab between two readers. *The page after Hussie dies, , is a reference to Death of the Author. *Meenah, Damara, and Cronus are the only characters to have spoken directly to Hussie. WV, PM, and Caliborn have as well, albeit through the narrative prompt. Spades Slick is implied to have spoken to him as well. **In WV's and PM's cases it was somewhat strange, because they were using simple Sburb Stations to communicate with, respectively, John and Jade (and inadvertently create page commands), and yet Hussie replied in the caption. WV seems of Hussie's narration, though, as he actually responds to him. **In late 2012, Andrew Hussie was named #3 on the the list of Know Your Meme's top ten winners of 2012. Category:Characters Category:Meta Category:Homestuck Neutral/Undetermined